Heroine of the Night
by EmikoHoshiko
Summary: Amu wanted to escape her past then Ikuto came back and brought everything back. Amu our Hero with Kiri, her kitty companion, save the night. But Soon enough Amu's turning the tables. Is ikuto and her friends able to save her? Read and find out. AMUTO 4eva
1. The Heroines

**Emiko: **sorry I gave a wrong date…but I flunked my mid-year and totally got grounded XD, my parents didn't care but my older sister look like she could strangle me

**Amu: **It was scary…I swear O.O!

**Emiko: **In this chapter, My Pocky buddy (Naoki Ryou ) and Aikimi Aiki (Aznprid3x3)

**Naoki: **Here you go-passes strawberry pocky-

**Emiko: **ARIGATO 8D

**Akimi: **IM HERE TOO X(

**Emiko: **HERE! -goes through cabinets- hope you're a good catcher -throws pocky boxes-

**Naoki & Akimi: **HELP WERE TO YOUNGE TO BE BURIED ALIVE! -boxes cover whole body besides head-

**Emiko: **la laa laa-aa lalalaa~a la la laa~aa la la laa(every guys been the same ever since the seventh grade) (singing to 'beep' Pussycat dolls) ALMOST THERE!

**Jade, Jewel(Mine), Yin, Yang(Aikimi), & Suki(Naoki): **While they're died, Emiko-chan doesn't own SC or SCD! And she usually doesn't do these -.-' -stares at Emiko as only legs stick out of cabinets-

**Emiko: **HALF WAY THROUGH!

_**AGES**_

_Emiko, Amu, Naoki, Aikimi: _**15**

_Ikuto: _**17**

_Utau, Fagagay, Nadeshieko Nagihieko, Rima: _15

_Kukai: _16

_Yaya, Kairi: _14

**Amu POV**

I walked to school bored to death already

"AMU-CHAN, EMIKO-CHAN!!!!! WAIT UP!" Aikimi cried out of breath. Her black hair with red tips swished around, Her blue eyes, almost as dark as HIM but a little bit lighter

"Aikimi, your slow as a snail" Emiko cried with happiness behind me…it scares me how fast she can get here without chara nari

Aikimi caught up after we stopped and waited for about 1 or 2 full minutes and Naoki caught up after 30 secs, maybe.

"Emiko's right, your as slow as a snail, I swear its sad" Naoki flipped her dark brown hair that could almost be mistaken for black if it's not exposed to sun or any type of bright lighting and moved her Pink and reddish eyes away from us smiling.

High school as freshmen's, Our first high school year.

We Entered Seiyo High together as usual with our masks on. Emiko, her face showed Attitude. Aikimi, her's had Sassy. Naoki, had Drama. Me, I had Cool. We started to go to a new school to this high school. Seiyo High

Naoki, Aikimi, and Emiko are my friends, new ones since THEY abandoned me. Since then My life was changed, there are like my sisters. Since we all live together, we particle are sisters.

We stood at the gateway.

"Everyone move" Aikimi yelled for everyone to hear as they cleared a path, afraid of what might happen next.

I girl in the elementary grade was getting picked on by a group of the middle school wing . I saw Emiko over there in a flash

"If you like pick on others, how about I try it on you guys" I saw a dark aura from her. The Middle school girls ran. Everyone knew never to mess with Emiko, she's train in swordsmen ship , tai chi, kung fu, ect. And was a black belt within 3 days. ALL OF THEM! Since she was so well trained, she carried a sword, I cant believe the principle let her, but then again we do have a lot of gangs around here.

"Are you okay? Here let me help you" Emiko picked up the girl gently and the girl smiled and gave Emiko a yellow daisy. Emiko looked into her bag and got a tissue and cleaned the girls face. "don't get into trouble okay? If you do come back to me or my sisters" Emiko said then let the girl skip off. Emiko turned around and walked through the path the people made after her save.

"Emiko, lets go. Unless anyone else want a duel?" Akimi offered everyone

The crowd said 'no' or shook they're heads

"Hn, lets go guys" I butted in

We walked to class.

The bell rung while we were in the halls.

"Whatever" Naoki said and shrugged

We had the same classes since Aikimi, Naoki and Emiko tortured the principle into doing so

We stood by the door as the teacher started to introduce us

"Class we have new students, please show yourselves" his name was Nikaido I think, whatever I went in with my sisters following

"Class this is Himamori Amu"

"It's Hinamori, get it right you retard" I yelled irritated

He got scared and reintroduced us

"c-class this is Hi**N**amori Amu" he corrected

Everyone sweat dropped

"yo" I just said

"Well, since I don't want anyone, saying my sisters names wrong ill introduce, Im Naoki Ryou" She explained, "She Hoshiko Emiko"Naoki pointed at Emiko then Aikimi, "Aiki Aikimi"

"Now our seating's" Emiko said with bored in her look

"Your right behind Irueru Utau, please raise your hand" we saw a girl that raised her hand looked like Hoshina Utau except her locks were braided and was a caramel like Kukai's and her eyes were brown instead of purple "sit in the empty row beside her". We walked behind her and sat in our row. These were all window seats. Naoki sat in front, Aikimi, Me, Emiko. All of us knew everything in high school, but we stayed back anyways.

I stared at Irueru Utau, she a lot like HOSHINA or TSUKYOMI Utau. My friends, they betrayed me. I got angry by the second, then I picture Ikuto and almost cried.

"Amu, it's okay. The past is past" Aikimi calmed me down

Naoki started to sing for me, we all were good but she was best, and Aikimi was the best dancer out of all of us. Emiko had fighting, and me, I had musical items

**Bu de bu ai**

**By Wilber Pan (I cut parts off to make it shorter, it just the girls)**

_Tian tian dou xu yao ni ai_

_Wo de xing shi you ni cai_

_I love you_

_Wo jiu shi yao ni rang wo mei tain dou xing cai_

_Tian tian ba Ta gua zhui bian_

_Dao di shen me shi zhen ai_

_I love you_

_Dao di you ji fen shuo de bi xiang xiang geng kuai_

_Woah hoo la na laa~_

--------

I calmed down and got into character.

**LUNCH **(too lazy)

I walked to Emiko and the others….It wasn't hard to find Emiko, her rainbow hair stick out and her rainbow eyes with a creseant and a star connected was outlined in gold and placed right in the middle, that was hard to miss.

"Hi guys, whats happening?" I greeted them then smiled

"look at this" Naoki

I read the paper and it said

"mysterious happening to MLC tower. Fire and a flood started out from nowhere" My eyes read quickly to the end

"many lives injured and over 50 people died" I finished the page and wanted to cry.

"Those demons. Shikamori's, have gone to far" I punched the table

"cmon guys were going after school" I exclaimed and left to class

**AFTER SCHOOL**

We exited the gates and ran. Emiko hopped onto house like, like…Ikuto, and hopped on roofs getly and arrived there first.

"guys, this is in Osaka!" Naoki cried

"Don't worry, we'll make it" Aikimi said with a small smirk, not the one Ikuto has. She twirled keys on her index and walked toward the garage were our motorcycles were(Motorcycles on my profile)

After a 30 minute ride we were in Osaka(Emiko:That was fast O.O…)

We walked to the MLC (Musical lyrics company) tower or ashes of it and saw many, MANY Shikamori.

Shikamori's, demons, spirits, and ghosts that want to kill humans for no reason

"Kira, lets go" I said as Kira, my cat chara popped out. Her hair her pink with blue highlights went to her knee's . Hands had paws intead, Pink ears and tail. Her tail had a blue belled ribbon tied to it. Her legs had knee high boots with 2 inch heels. Earrings were shaped as a blue cat as was her belly button ring(the shirt was only covering her boobs). She wore her **Midnight Cat**(her crew name) uniform(the uniform from before excepts the jacket blue, shirt pink, pants blue, boots pink)

"Jewel" Emiko had her rainbow with her crew outfit except in all white with diamond necklaces, bracelets, and earrings all shaped as hearts

"Yang" Aikimi soon wore her outift in white and black. Her Jacket was black, as was her boot while her shirt and pants were white. She had a yin and yang pendent hand from her neck, ears, and hands. Her pendent not was fully white with a black dot in the middle. Yin's signs.

"Suki" Naoki wore her outfit in red and black. Her Jacket and pants her black while her boots and shirt was red. Her earrings were shaped as golden feathers, bracelets were golden cherry blossoms going around, and a belly button that had a gold blossom

'CHARA CHANGE" we cried and started to fight

"Kitty claws" I said and chased a Shikamori and killed one

"Musical notes" Emiko yelled and held a flute then blew gently on it trapping those around her and as she blew harder they died

"Trinity" Naoki whispered as a blue light glow surrounded her body and blinded the Shikamori around her then slowly burned them to death

"Peaceful" Aikimi said and then little yin yangs signs capture about 5 Shikamori's

"you guys' this is too much" I huffed

"I know, we need help" Emiko said

Then a dark blue shadow passed me. It smell wonderful.

I blinked and saw that 10 were gone.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am, Ik-"

**Emiko: **dun dun dun!

**Jade: **Who's THE GUY?!

**Jewel: **if she told, there wouldn't be a point in the cliffy, now would there?

**Emiko: **Jewels right Jade **^-^'**

**Naoki: **Help us

**Aikimi: **please **-hands stick out of mountain of pocky's-**

**REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE **


	2. The comeback

**Emiko: **Gomenisai, Aiki and Naoki!!!!!*bows politely*

**Aiki & Naoki: **its fine… *tries to sit up on hospital bed*

**Emiko: ***cries* NO its not!!! IM SORRY!

**Jade & Jewel: **well it's a hospital, lets type instead of waiting for them to heal

**Amu's POV**

"Im Ikumi" Hes voice was strong husky then saw how he looks, I started to tear in the inside

'X' earring on his left, Black hair, Chocolate brown eyes, muscular and slim body, black hoodie, and baggy black sweats with blue ears and tail

So close, so close

My sight blackened

The last thing I saw and remember was looking at Emiko's rainbow knee high boots and hearing "AMU!" screamed by Ikumi

**Emiko's POV**

"AMU!" I screamed with Ikuto or 'Ikumi'

I kneeled down and held Amu closely

"Ikuto look at what has happened!" I screamed

"WHAT DID I DO!" He screamed back at me

"it took us 5 years, 5 long years to get her over, then Utau broke that at school and now you!" I was pissed off, they did it, they did this to her

_**Flash Back**_

_I sat in a tree watching my little sister, Amu, right now at 10. She skipped to school excited to see her guardian friends, her love enemy and lover_

_I skipped tree to tree quitly_

_Yesterday night flashed my mind_

"**Ik**_**uto, if you hurt her I swear, you'll wish coming back to Tokyo was a mistake and you running to America, you wish you would have never came back" **__I tortured Ikuto. His back squished to the brick wall._

"_I love her, I WILL NEVER! Its just Easter is out to kill or turn the guardians to us" Ikuto said_

_I let him go on accident and he escaped._

_I shook my head. Dammit I cant believe I let him go!_

_I followed her into school this time I hid in trees, bushes, and building_

_Then she arrived in the greenhouse thingy…I never understood why they have that thing, sigh, whatever_

_She walked in and saw the Guardians and Easter's team killing some students!_

"_AHHHHHH!" she screamed and that was my cue to come in. Amu then went unconscious_

_I walked in on the blood spree and kicked Fag-a-gay in the head 9% more then needed. His skull probably fracture now. I kicked Rima's Pretty face and now she probably needs surgery. I grabbed a lollipop "Yaya, do you like sweets?" I asked then shoved the lollipop down her throat, you'll need and operation for that. I kicked Kairi's chest blowing him making him land on the glass coffee table, shaddering some of the glass in pieces. Kukai got a big punch in the head. He would need a metal plate now. Nadishiko/Nagehiko, got and uppercut punch and flew into the fountain._

"_Ikuto, what did I say!" I yelled angry, I mean who wouldn't if you love your only family to the Hinamori Blood? _

"_Tch, Easter, Easter was going to kill Amu instead!"_

"_I, no, WE WOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!"_

_Ikuto widen his eyes, he was speechless, he looked at the unconscious Amu covered in blood, "AMU!" he yelled then ran and picked her bridal style and giving off one tear_

"_Get away" Emiko whispered though loud enough for Ikuto to hear_

"_what?"_

"_I said GET AWAY! SHE'S HAD ENOUGH!" I yelled as I quickly hit Ikuto side_

"_What are you doing?!" he asked in pain then groaned_

"_Get away from here, I don't want you near her…love or not. She's had enough. Utau, take The away far away from here. If not, you'll end up like them" I said pointing back at the bodies beaten up by one punch or kick by me._

_She nodded and grabbed Ikuto and one by one the guardians disappeared_

"_Utau, make sure no one, and I mean NO ONE! Comes back" I was angered by they're actions_

"_what about Amu?" she asked_

"_I'll make sure Rain makes this scene a memory loss that she will not remember, ever" I asked with tears down my face looking at Amu, "go, and don't come back"_

_Utau was understanding and knew if she hurt the Hinamori blood, I would come after you. Utau just nodded and left._

"_Amu, you will never remember this, or them and your love. Im sorry" I cried softly as Rain took us back in time, before the incident, and made Amu forget about __them__._

_**End**_

"Utau, I told you guys to never come back, WHAT PART DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" I yelled at a black burnt tree which Utau appeared from behind.

"I'm, I couldn't, after what happened" Utau cried

"Emiko-" Ikuto was cut off

"don't call me that. It will always be Hoshiko-san to you, all" I said as I picked up Amu's unconscious body and placed her on her motorcycle. "Ikuto, Take her. Utau, you take mine. I know you guys have stalked us, you should know where we live" I said bitterly

"what about you?" Utau asked

"I have unfinished business" I said looking at the Shikamoris

Ikuto and Utau looked at each other confused, but the others understood.

"alright Emi, don't hurt yourself, okay?" Naoki said concerned

"yea, you better come back" Akimi said

"I will" I smiled sweetly as they left

Once out of sight I knew it was time

"Raishito(mix of 'light' and 'death') its time"

A chara came out and nodded

Then a blinding light covered the building

**Ikuto's POV**

I wonder what happened to Emiko

I looked at Amu, who was unconsciously laying on my body in front of me

"Im sorry, Amu" I whispered as her eyes began to twitch and then a tear rolled down her face

"Ikuto, I loved you. Why?" she mumbled in her slumber now

She must be think about that time

We soon arrived a normal 2-story house

"park the motorcycles in the garage" Naoki yelled

Once we entered we went to Amu's room and layed her down on her bed.

We gave Amu so air and opened her balcony door.

After noon pasted and sunset came by everyone was worried about Emiko

"What happened after we left?" Utau asked

Akimi looked at her then to Naoki

Naoki nodded

Akimi turned back and answered this time, "When we left, Emiko has a powerful chara. Her name is Raishito. Light and Death. She is also Amu's blood sister, though no one, but me and Naoki know this. Once we left, Raishito can either destroy the Shikamori's or it can destroy her" Aikimi bit her lip after saying 'destroy her'

This chara is something new to me

"This chara takes a lot of energy and can cause a fatal attack to the owner of the chara, even if your destroying the Shikamori's, or it can cause other injuries. Right now she could be on the ground slowly reaching her death bed or being raped by some drunk man" Naoki said

Then Aikimi laughed, "but do you think he would do something? You know, to help?" She asked with a little laugh.

Naoki nodded then giggled, "I bet if some guy raped her, He would kill them before he even lays a hand"

"wait who's him?" Utau and I asked at the same time

"Oh he's-"

"none of your business" Emiko was standing on the balcony door giving Naoki and Aikimi glares

They got scared all of a sudden then shook it off and busted into tears

"EMIKO!!!!!" Naoki and Aikimi charged for a hug as Emiko Returned one

"you guys thought I was going to die? That mean!!!!" Emiko whispered and pouted

**Amu's POV**

I heard cries

"Is she okay?" I heard Emiko's voice

"E-Emiko? Where are you?" I asked

"right next to you" she replied as I slowly lifted my eyes revealing Ikumi, Uatu, Emiko, and Aikimi

"How long was I out?" I asked as I sat up

"4 hours" Aikimi said with a relief smile

I didn't say anything, I was hungry and tired

Naoki walked in with a serving plate that had Curry rice, Yaki udon, and Umani

"here, your probably hungry" she said and placed the food on my lap

"you read me so well" I smiled happily

"well when your done just place it right here" Naoki said pointing to my counter top. " I'll get it later, when your asleep." she said

"Ohh and Ikumi and Uatu will be living with us from now on" Aikimi said

"WHAT!" Emiko yelled

Aikimi and Naoki smiled like they didn't hear Emiko

Everyone walked out except Emiko who stomped out yelling out things like 'how did this happen' and stuff like that.

I laughed

After I finished my food I placed it on the table and went to sleep

**Emiko: **Alrighty, there the second chapter. My stories are late becuz my grounding…so enjoy and I will try to update soon

**Aikimi & Naoki: **AMUTOOOOness

**Ikuto: **When will I get to do LEMONS with Amu

**Emiko: **Surprises happen whenever, Ikuto.

**Ikuto: ***pouts


	3. The Truth is Revealed

**Emiko: **3rd chappy XD HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYS!!!!!!!!

~+~+~+~+~+~**Amu's POV**

I woke up by voices screaming at one another

"GET THE HECK OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"WHY! IM SORRY ABOUT HER! I NEVER WANTED TO DO IT!"

I tried to stand up

"Dammit" I whispered

"YOUR TO BLAME! SHE'S LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF YOUR KILLS!"

"I know….I never meant to kill them!"

"ITS TOO LATE! THOSE KIDS ARE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"…"

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY KNOW!! SPEAK IKUTO! TELL ME!!!"

"I-iku-to" I widen my eyes

"I DID IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOUR ONLY _REAL_ SISTER TO DIE, EMIKO!"

"Emiko's my sis-ter?"

"WE COULD HAVE FOUGHT THEM OFF!"

"NO WE COULDN'T! They made monsters…monsters that you see now!"

My door opened

"you guys…you lied" I whispered

"Amu" Ikuto said and walked over to me and was about to touch my face

_SMACK_

"DON'T ANY OF YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I yelled

"Amu…Im sorry" Emiko said and walked to me

"Don't come near me!" I yelled

"lies…you all lied! NOTHING YOU SAY WILL EVER BE REAL! NO TRUTH, THERES NEVER GOING TO BE THE TRUTH FROM EVERY WORD THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!!!!" I yelled

I stumbled to the balcony

"AMU!" Ikuto came closer

"GET AWAY!" With that scream warm light covered me

"I feel so…warm" I said and smiled

…

…

…

I woke up and was now in my apartment

"dam, im bored!" I said

My 6 charas came out…they all wore 'X's

Suu wore a green mini maid dress and her clover held the mark

Ran wore her same thing except her skirt and top had rips(made like that) and her visor held the same marks

Miki wore booty shorts with a tube top and her barrette was now a gone and she had a bow of a spade and a 'X' over it

Dia never came out of her egg but I got 2 others

Ruby, She had a mini skirt with fish netting leggings and a super tight mini top all colored of a ruby color and her hair was black with a headband with a wolf that was covered with an 'X'

And Butterfly. She wore a dress that ended at the end of her butt. She had a necklace with a cat. It had a White X over it She had a cat ear and tail.

"you guys, its time for work" I got dressed into my Kitty Kafé uniform

I applied my make up and put my knee high boots on then left with my 5 charas and 1 egg

…

At work

"Ayumi, table 6 needs 3 regular chocolate cakes with 2 large sundaes with 3 Dr.P"

Ayumi nodded and grabbed the serving plate with the exact orders and gave them they're order

I walked to a table with a group of 5 boys

"yo Kutio-kun" I shouted as I walked over there and greeted them

"Hey Amu, love your uniform" he said with his black eyes and hair, that spied my uniform, which only covered the butt and maybe an inch lower

I wacked his head

"Kutio-kun, you're a pervert, what do you guys want anyways?"

They looked at each other and nodded, "you"

"im sorry, we are all out of Amu, but the strawberry shortcake helps ease the pain"

They faked a cry then started to order after we laughed, "5 large Chocolate strawberry cake with 1 large glass of milk and 4 sprites" Kutio said winking at me

"alrighty, is that all" I asked, Kutio had a depression look in his eyes but spoke

"oh wait, I want a chocolate Taikyaki, extra large" I nodded and gave Mimi, the chief, the orders

I sat on the Bar stool and look a Kutio and his friends, they all laughed.

"Mimi-chan, I wonder whats wrong with Kutio, he's never acted like this before."

Mimi looked at me and smiled, "I don't know, but I think it would be best to ask him. Oh, here, they're orders done" she passed me the food, which I passed on my serving dish, and left to Kutio's table

"here ya go. 5 CSC, glass of milk, 4 sprites, and a large Taikyaki!" I smiled and looked at Kutio again. He still looked depressed even if he had a fake smile.

He wiped a tear, probably his friends thought of as a laughter tear, but it was saddness, "thanks Ichigo-koi" he said and winked. I blushes insanely! His friends laughed at me as they saw my blush

I walked away to serve the others.

(skip 11 hrs)

Finally! The Café's closing!

I stretched a little, "Mimi, im so tired!"

She nodded, "I know, im always cooking! Im quite sure my burns will have to be checked by a doctor soon" she said and laughed as I followed suit

Ayumi walked in wearing her normal clothes. Black skinny jeans with green vans, a green long sleeved shirts with a thin layer, and black hoop earrings. She held a a large jacket that didn't fit her, but look cute on her, in her arms.

"Bye you guys! I'm going home!" Ayumi waved

"bye Ayumi" I said with Mimi at exact timing.

Ayumi left the door and walked home.

"Amu, it's time to go. Go ahead I'll lock up." Mimi said and smiled as I thanked her and left.

After about a good 10 feet I used Ran to take me home.

(at her apartment)

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Ruby, Butterfly. Do you ever feel, like I'm missing apart of my life? I feel like there's a girl and boy, searching for me, right now" I asked my Chara's

They shook they're heads 'no' then told me they're going to bed so they flew into they're egg.

Small flashes came to me now and then.

Most was about a boy with Midnight blue hair and matching sets of beautiful eyes smiling at me.

"_Amu_" it calls.

I slowly drift to sleep…

"Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I mumble out of no where

"I l-" I was cut off…I wasn't able to say what I was going to say next.

What was it! My head hurted

I clutched my head and pulled my hair.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN! WHY IS IT ME IT'S HAPPENING TO!" I cried in pain and misery. But mostly out of missing something I cant figure out….

_Love…_

**Emiko:** I Know its different…but its going to get spicy! And also id like to thank all my fans! Especially **Sakuita **thank you for your support! I was able to write this becuz of you ^-^!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! PLZ READ IMPORTANT! GOMEN!

**Im sorry all! But I will be making a fresh new start! I will be deleting all of my stories! Ill probably keep 2 or 3. I really don't know. I really have bad comments so I wont be writing, but that's not it. I want to show everyone that I have gotten better. Name 3 of your favorite stories. I will choose the 2 or 1 most common and keep those, but the others have to go. I AM SOO SORRY! GOMEN GOMEN!**


End file.
